2014-02-05 The War on Manta: Fallen Idols
The apartments in the palace are actually comfortable except for a little cold and damp. The Atlanteans brought in a couple of heaters. The ceiling is even high enough to accomodate Dragon. The food ... well it runs heavily towards seafood and seafood recreations of land based cuisine, like salmon burgers. It's a little too quiet for some. Until Aquaman steps in from the airlock. Two guards accompany him until he stops them with a look and they wait outside. He shakes some water out of his eyes in the air filled room and then says, "Did you really think we'd not see what you did?" John and Cyber are very close to each other at all times. John is for the most part relaxing, Cyber is in guard as Orin comes to the room. AS he can hear the tone of Orin's voice. "Merge." And in that instant Cyber and John have joined forms once more as he turns to face Aquaman. "I can't believe you." The tone of disappointment in his voice is clear. "When I was growing up. I saw people like you as symbols, Iron Man. Captain America. The X-men. People who showed us what we could me. Have you become so full of grief, so hate filled, you are willing to let the black manta destroy your image to the world?" Cyberdragon makes no hostile action. "You are letting the Black Manta twist you into destroying yourself." Aquaman glares a moment and then takes a deep breath of air. "That is not your business. You don't know me. Besides ... I died the day the light left my boy's eyes." He paces a few steps. "You're free to go. I only kept you here to avoid having my plans leaked. You've managed to do that. I can't believe you used a cel phone and my own base station to warn the Avengers. You should rejoin them. You have potential. You remind me of Garth." As John listens to Aquaman. "A strike team of ten or twelve. I wouldn't have said anything of where. You mobilized the entire navy of Atlantis." Cyberdragon says, "If you let that man die, Black Manta Wins. He conquers you. I can't imagine what you feel like, If you travel down this road. There is no going back. Black Manta will pay, I read he has some grudge against you. If you let him control you. He wins. The next time he might hide in Washinton DC, London. Would you lay siege there? Knowing it would bring war. If you do this your Highness, You will turn the entire world against you. Even the Justice League." Johns voice, the pleading can be heard. "Please, Don't let a mad man destroy you." John actually sounds like he is on the verge of tears. Aquaman says, "Ah I could have done it with a strike team? I've done this longer than you've drawn breath. The Black Manta has always used his men to buy an escape. Not this time. He has dealt in human lives, drugs and misery. No more. You'd not say anything if I went in with Superman and Wonder Woman? They could devastate the Atlantean military. Airbreathers have no problem with them operating in the upper world. Would you have a problem with SHIELD running an operation to capture Black Manta? Underwater my men are the best. Period. We will deal with him and keep New Venice safe. I give you my word." "But you should know something meeting your heroes usually sucks. The man you meet rarely measures up to the hero," He says and tunrs towards the airlock. "You should go. Before my people make a scene and I have to knock some heads to remind them who is in charge. Besides ... keeping you or punishing you is something a supervillain would do." "No, meeting them and seeing their flaws, reminds me. Just like me, they are not perfect. The pain they are in, the standards they up hold." Cyberdragon comes up slowly. "You can work with them. Villains have a way of escaping. He's Scum, and he will pay for his crimes. Don't give him the satisfaction of looking on this and laughing. I dealt with bullies in school, one of their kicks is to do things to people just to get a kick out of it." Slowly reaching out to try and place his hand on the King's Shoulder. "I cry for you, I shed tears, I pray that what ever power you worship to, helps show you the darkness you are welcoming. Cyber has been joined to Villain, Hero. Your men are the best at what they do. But Lex Luthor is working with someone Vandal Savage. He's made an Anti Hero Movement. If you do this, as a member of the Justice League, He will spin it and use it to harm Superman, Wonder Woman, Please stop this madness. He'll be able to destroy you." Cyberdragon lowers his head and then moves to the door. Before reaching it he says. "It's not to late to try and work with them." Cyberdragon says, "Atlantis is part of a bigger world. "You can't stay apart forever."" Aquaman goes into the airlock. He turns in it and says, "How alike surface folk are. Waterbreathers are savages, invaders. They can't be trusted to show restraint. My people are not monsters. Your dimension should learn that. And as to my friends ... if they help I won't say 'no.' But I wish they'd not /because/ of this anti-hero movement. Even should this work without a hitch Luthor and Savage will find some way to spin it against me and them. Good-bye. I have sent word to Ms. van Dyne you are free. Now go. I am done." "I never said you are monsters." John says as Cyber adjusts to the Pressure. "Goodbye King Orin. I pray your heart will be softened somehow. And your Temper will be subdued. I would give my own life if that is what it took to bring your son back to you." Cyberdragon moves into the Open and then starts to move off.